An agricultural seeder such as a row crop planter or grain drill places seeds at a desired depth within a plurality of parallel seed trenches formed in soil. In the case of a row crop planter, a plurality of row crop units are typically ground driven using wheels, shafts, sprockets, transfer cases, chains and the like. Each row crop unit has a frame which is moveably coupled with a tool bar. The frame may carry a main seed hopper, herbicide hopper, insecticide hopper, furrow opener arrangement, furrow closer arrangement, etc.
One type of furrow opener arrangement uses a depth gauge wheel which is placed adjacent to the leading edge of a single disc opener assembly including a seed tube on the trailing side of the disc. The gauge wheel provides depth adjustment, cleans the leading face of the disc, and limits soil lifting and throw adjacent the disc opener.
Gauge wheels are typically manufactured with a rubber tire which is mounted to the outer periphery of a multi-piece, clam shell type rim. The outer radial periphery of each clam shell half of the rim is flared and the tire is sandwiched therebetween. Fasteners such as bolts or rivets are then used to bolt the clam shell halves of the rim together.
A gauge wheel as described above is part of an effective furrow opener arrangement. However, the multi-piece clam shell arrangement makes the gauge wheel more time consuming and costly to manufacture. Moreover, the rubber tire compromises between wear resistance and shock absorbance. If the rubber is too hard, it will not absorb shock sufficiently when traveling over uneven or rough ground. If the rubber is too soft, it will wear prematurely when traveling over stubbly fodder present in no-till field environments.
What is needed in the art is a furrow opener arrangement with a gauge wheel which is easier and cheaper to manufacture, has good wear characteristics, and good shock absorbing characteristics.